


procrastinate.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Oneshot, Other, gift fic yeehaw, non ship, they r friends guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: sayaka gives leon vocal lessons, but today is different.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	procrastinate.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoya113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/gifts).



> um this was supposed to be done a week ago lol sorry gang

the cold feeling of the nail polish made leon shiver slightly, his gaze glued onto sayaka spreading the pink content onto his fingernails in a slow manner. he didn't like how it smelled, finding it rather nauseating, but kept that comment to himself.  
"what does this have to do with my singing, sayaka?" he asked, as he carefully laid his palm flat on the tabletop, making sure he didn't mess up the polish in the process.  
"if i'm being honest, practice is starting to get boring. i mean- it isn't like i don't want to hang out with you! it's just this is our only time we spend outside of school together, i thought it would be nice to do some other stuff before getting to the main task." she hummed in response, her upbeat mood not faulting even when she messed up the thumb on his other hand.

scrunching his nose when she pulled out a cotton ball and polish remover, he shifted in his seat a bit to prevent an ache appearing in his butt. "well... at least this color looks good on me. i would've thought you'd use red," said leon, a chuckle followed after his sentence. he recently dyed his hair red again after weeks of his classmates pointing out it had faded a significant amount; it wasn't too frequent when they mention it at the time, but damn did it get on his nerves. his patience was already thin enough, anything could snap it and cause him to lose his cool in a matter of seconds.  
"they are basically the same color, one just has more white in it.” she said with a giggle, continuing to paint the rest of the nails she hadn’t done yet. once she finished, sayaka twisted the cap back on the handle and set aside the polish container.

she was proud of how well they came out, she usually didn’t do this to other people unless they were her friends in the pop group. “now just let them dry, then we can apply the coat that will make them last longer.”  
“sounds exciting, i bet yasuhiro will see this and start giving me other colors to try,” said leon, as he kept his gaze down on the alluring pink shade.  
“doesn’t he only have black and mint green, though? i’ve never seen him with anything else besides those colors.” after saying this, she received a nod from the baseball player and then began to giggle. their classmates really were something else, she couldn’t ask for a better group of people, even if she had her select few she actually talked to on a daily basis. thinking about it, she hadn’t done a sleepover in a while… maybe she’ll schedule one on a later date when she wasn’t loaded with study guides and performances.

soon enough, leon lifted both of his hands to let sayaka check if they were dry, then let her steal his fingers again to layer the protection coat. he didn’t like how long the process was to painting nails, he’d most likely cheat and simply cover his entire nail without care and let them chip off after a day or so, just how yasuhiro does it. granted, it would look sick to have a funky fresh style while swinging a bat or jamming on the guitar - or, since he is a beginner, play the same few notes and chords he learned at practice.  
“all right! there we go,” grinned sayaka, as she put down what she was holding and dropped her hands into her lap. “i can’t wait to see what everyone says about your nails! a majority of the class wears nail polish, anyway, so it isn’t like you’ll be bullied for it.”  
“it seems you forgot the other classes and students that go to hope’s peak, dude,” laughed leon, as he thought about the girl in class 77-b that was a literal gremlin.

waving her hand in dismissal, she packed her supplies back into her makeup bag then set it down near her actual school bag; it was true, the student he mentioned was hiyoko, and she tends to tease the others without mercy. sayaka didn’t know her well enough to form an opinion, but she assumes the way she acts was due to her childhood. both are performers that most likely deal with creeps often, so in a way she sympathizes with the poor girl. speaking of performances…  
“hey, leon?” she spoke up and turned back in his direction, playing with a strand of her blue hair.  
“hm?” hummed leon, as he kept checking out his hands and seeing how they’d look when he gestured and such. this made her smile.  
“did you give yourself those piercings, or did you go to a shop?” she asked, not shifting her eyes off him even when he furrowed his brows at the random question. it was expected, and she was ready to answer why.

as he thought about it, leon realized he did pierce his own ears; it was while his parents kept telling him no to get it professionally done, and while they did get infected, he was able to clean and take care of them before it got worse. the rest of his piercings - on his tongue, under his bottom lip, and his septum - were given to him at an actual shop.  
“mix of both, i would never give myself my own face piercing. don’t wanna mess up then look like an idiot in public, right?” responded leon, finally. it looked like he said the wrong thing as he noticed sayaka’s change in expression. “how come you want to know?”  
“well-” she inhaled a quick breath- “i noticed another performer, ibuki, also had a bunch of piercings, and she looks really awesome! then you want to get into music as a side thing, and you also have some… i just thought i’d look cooler, you know?”

leon knew who ibuki was, he tended to ask for advice regarding guitar from her, even if he couldn’t understand her personality or way of speech half the time. as she explained, he glanced at her ears and noticed there were already heart shaped earrings being worn, which would only mean she had been thinking about getting a piercing on her face.  
“and since you had so many, i figured i would ask if you could give me one. o-of course i’d pay you since it’s kind of a dangerous thing! but now i feel a little dumb mentioning it,” finished sayaka, as she gave him another smile.  
“c’mon, it isn’t dumb to mention it. honestly, i think i’d be able to, you’ll just have to anticipate cleaning it often ‘n all that shit. where were you thinking?” he leaned back in his seat and put an arm on the back of it after he talked. when asked, she pointed at one of her nostrils, implying she wanted one on the side of her nose.

“i think a stud would be a good start! then i could try out more whenever it heals and i can take it out,” said sayaka in an excited tone, happy she was able to share her idea she’s been debating about for over a month. in his head, he was trying to see how well a nose ring would look on her; surprisingly, it would match her aesthetic due to how often she wore sparkly outfits on stage. in addition, he’d get more experience and give himself or others piercings for free.  
“okay, miss maizono, i’ll take up your offer. however! instead of money, i would like a day to see you and your friends rehearse for a future show. i think it’ll help me know how professionals warm-up and that sort of thing.” he used his other hand to do a finger gun towards her, along winking in her direction, though sayaka knew it was nothing but platonic. happily, she jumped up and attacked leon with a bear hug, which she’d regret since she forgot the baseball player reeks of cologne. oh well, he agreed to a huge favor, she can deal with the scent for a few seconds.

after a lot of squirming, a lot of yelling, a lot of tensing, and a lot of shaking, it was done. leon fell back in his chair and sighed in relief: “damn, girl, you are complicated! but thankfully, it is in and not even bleeding that much.” he said, watching her lift up a handheld mirror that was in her makeup bag to check out how it looked. it was silent between them for a number of beats, then sayaka put it on her lap with a wide grin.  
“it looks so good! and you say you only did this a few times? it doesn’t even hurt that much!” she gushed on, as she made sure to avoid touching near the area when putting her hands on her cheeks. “i appreciate this so much i have no idea how to show it right now!”  
“how about fitting in thirty minutes of practice, since our end time is ‘round the corner?” suggested leon, as he took a quick peek at the time on his phone. they really wasted their entire time for pretty-ing each other up, huh?

sayaka gasped and put her hands on her lap once more. “is it really? oh jeez, i didn’t think we’d procrastinate that long… okay! let’s skip vocal warm-ups and just get into testing out if you can sing the note i play!” she said, putting the handheld mirror down then scooted herself backwards where the keyboard was. playing a note without warning, leon tried to mimic it but ended up singing a completely different note than what she did.  
knowing how their normal practices go, the entire thirty minutes will be wasted on sayaka trying to get leon on the right track before they can get into actual songs. at least their next practice would be the following day, right before she had to go rehearse with her friends; perfect timing for everything, leon thought about it as sayaka explained tactics to remember when hitting certain notes.

**Author's Note:**

> not me realizing there is no possible way tools r laying around for piercings but oh well let me have this


End file.
